Countess Leshawna
by rosebud171
Summary: Parody of Bela Lugosi's 1931 Dracula. Harold travels far into the night to meet the fair Countess Leshawna but soon finds something more then just business. Merry Christmas everyone!


The small town of Toronto began to get dark, they were terrified because the princess of the night Countess Leshawna flies down as a bat to drink and suck the blood of her victims. But there was one civilian who did not fear the dark mistress. The civilian was Harold the reason being is because he's going to meet her for business. The business was selling her palace because it's old.

As Harold got ready to go one of the civilian's Bridgette ran up to him. "Harold where are you going"? Bridgette asked. "Too meet Countess Leshawna". Harold said. Bridgette's jaw dropped and her face turned white with fear. "Countess Leshawna? The Countess Leshawna"? Bridgette asked scared. "Yes". Harold said.

"People who go up there never return". Courtney said. "She drinks the blood of her victims and they turn into her undead slaves". Duncan said. "Wait this is just because she's overweight isn't it? That's just shameful you know not all girls have to skinny". Harold said mad and didn't believe them. "It's not that Harold". Courtney said. "It's true I saw Cody going up there and then the next week there was bite marks on his neck". Duncan said.

"Oh come on you don't actually believe that stuff don't you"? Harold asked. The sun set and was starting to get dark. One woman did a pray for Harold hoping he could be safe and sound. "I gonna go don't wanna keep her waiting". Harold said leaving. "He's dead". Duncan said. Later it was now fully dark and it was just 7:00. Harold rode in a taxi but something happened.

The taxi's tire blew up and it broke down. "Well that's just great now what do I do"? Harold asked. He didn't realize that the taxi broke down right in front of Leshawna's castle. Harold grabbed his things and the castle doors opened. He walked in it was dark yet elegant he hard scattering of tiny animal feet. He saw bats on the celling and windows and saw rats, possums and even armadillos.

Harold looked a little weirded out but nobody's perfect. Harold then turned to see her Countess Leshawna. Her appearance was radiant and mysterious. Her hair was wavy, her eye makeup was smoky and sexy and her lips were red and juicy. She wore a black dress with a deep neck line that showed her leg's around her waist was a red ribbon without the bow. The skirt in back was long but in the front it was short. Her high heeled boots were long black and shiny and her earrings were French wired bats.

She spoke with an enchanting Romanian accent and looked like the queen of the damn she held a candle with an antique candle holder. Leshawna stared at Harold with lustful eyes and her lips curled into a smirk. "I'm Countess Leshawna". She shirked. Harold started at her with joy and love in his eyes. "It's really nice to meet you everyone else thinks you're dangerous but I don't believe them". Harold smiled at Dracula's Daughter.

"You're not scared of me"? She asked. "No of course why your most beautiful thing the night has to offer". Harold smiled. "You're so sweet Harold, I bid you welcome". Leshawna said. "Come with me to discuss business". Leshawna said leading Harold the way.

The Countess then heard a wolf howl she smiled and purred like a kitten at the sound of the deep dark night. "Listen to them the children of the night what music they make". Leshawna purred. Harold just listened. Countess Leshawna led him to the dining room, it was old fashioned but beautiful. The design and decoration dated back to the 17th Century. "Wow it's…..it's…." Harold said trying to get some words but couldn't. "Beautiful I know it quite is. But I'm tired of old fashioned stuff". Leshawna said sitting in her vampire chair. "I don't understand why you want to sell this place if I were you I'd keep it. It could be worth millions in the future". Harold said.

"Yes it's been in my family for generations but I grow tired of my own style". Leshawna said. "Okay here are the papers you need to sign. Now let me just-ow"! Harold said getting a paper cut. Countess Leshawna eyed his cut with hunger but kept it together. Not right now it's not the right time but soon it will be.

"Did you cut yourself Harold"? Leshawna asked. "Yeah but I'm fine honestly. It's no big deal I just need a band aid". Harold said getting a band aid from his pocket and putting it on his bloody cut. Harold and the Countess discussed an awful lot for quite some time. Pretty soon they began to talk about each other then they felt a connection like…..love.

But Harold was a mortal and Leshawna was a vampire it could never work out. "Would you like some cherry soda"? Leshawna asked. "Yeah sure that'd be great". Harold said. Leshawna got out an old fashioned elegant bottle that looked like wine but it wasn't. She poured Harold a glass it was her special cherry soda she serves it to all her guests. But it wasn't ordinary cherry soda you'll find out why. "Did you want any"? Harold asked.

"No I never drink it. I serve it for my guests". Leshawna said. "Well it's really good, it's got an interesting taste to I can't put my finger on it but I do know that something's up". He said. Later Harold had to leave it was sad he didn't wanna go but he had to. "Goodnight Countess Leshawna it was nice meeting you". Harold said. "It was nice meeting you to. Good Night Harold". Leshawna said. As Harold found his way to the exit.

Something was happening to him! He had a major headache and his stomach felt like it'd been punched by Duncan 70 times. _'What was in that soda'? _Harold thought. Harold then looked up and saw a bat floating above him and suddenly he fainted. Turns out the cherry soda was filled with some kind chemical that made you sick and faint. No she didn't drug him. The cherry soda was made like that to word away intruders that were in the house.

Countess Leshawna walked in and saw Harold's knocked out body and grinned. She loved him and didn't want him to leave. "So scrawny yet so fresh and full of life. I love you Harold stay with me". Leshawna purred lovingly. Leshawna looked for a soft spot on his small skinny neck and found the perfect place. "Relax baby this will all be over soon". Leshawna said biting his neck.

The next night Harold was now a vampire and was happy because he gets to stay with Leshawna and be her undead boyfriend. "Good night my bewitching babe". Harold said going to bed. "Good night my dark king". Leshawna smiled also going to bed. Harold and Leshawna slept in separate coffins and fell asleep because it was morning if they go out in the sun, they won't burn up but there vampire powers will grow weak and they'll get pretty nasty sun burns.

But if they wear sunscreen they should be okay. Harold and Leshawna were very happy together and would never let anyone not even vampire slayers hurt there cold, dark, vampire love for as long as they live…..in the night.

THE END this is my Christmas president to all you Harold and Leshawna fans out there and to anyone else who reads this, this basically can be for anyone. Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight! And Happy New Year! :D


End file.
